comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-27 - Unauthorized Mirror
Phew, it had been a crazy week for Steve Rogers. He helped a teenage girl get over some issues. Helped a homosexual mutant beat up some drug dealers. And met a nice woman at a cafe, though the conversation with her got rather weird. For the surveillance detail of Project: Lazarus however it had been the worst week since they started on this. Hope Summers a known terrorist got alone with him. The mutant X-Man Angel dragged him into a drug sting and the woman at the cafe could hear their sub vocal comms. Agent Hooks demanded no mistakes today, they were failing in their primary and secondary objectives and they were just lucky that Lazarus hadn't been hurt yet. Steve was going about his business as he did any day. He just finished his afternoon run and was walking back home. No unusual meetings, no variations from his routine. Looked like this week was just a fluke. Finally the week was over Logan had a rough one, having to suffer through actually having to meet his responsibilities at the schoolwas fataling boring and exhausting enough but then having his brains messed up by his over eager future daughter and then having her hound him the rest of the week to keep him away from alcohol was even worse. As soon as he was done for the week and he could lose Rina's determined tracking he took his bike and sped off to the city. Logan was wandering around Brooklyn looking to drink away some troubles and perhaps find some company for the weekend when he sees someone familar and he stops in his tracks. Logan moves to approach the man but before he address the man he stop and starts to turn away. "nah can't be I must be seeing things dang brain." Logan shakes it off but then *sniff*. "And smelling things....." Agent Hooks looked at the monitors and said Another agents said Hooks looked at that agent and said Steve however had noticed Logan already so it was too late for SHIELD to move in and stop it, "Excuse me, sir. You alright? You look like you wanted to say something to me." Logan turns back to the man and looks at him. "I'm sorry it's just you look like a good friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while." Logan backs away shaking his head like he's trying to shake something loose. "I lost my head for a moment you can't be him" Steve nodded and said, "I can understand that. I just had a bit of similar situation the other day to be honest. Felt like he was standing right in front of me again. And...." He sort of space off himself, "His name was Bucky. I don't know what happened to him but he's gone. I don't think about him a lot anymore but when I did the other day, it felt like someone shot me in the chest." He held out his had, "My name's Steve by the way. Nice to meet you." There was a pause and then Agent Hooks said Logan stands cold pausing. Before slowly extending his hand. "I'm Jim. Did you say Bucky?" Logan can't be sure whats happening what is going on is he seeing things and hearing things? Is this real or some odd dream? a man that looks and smell just like Steve Rodgers talking about an old friend named Bucky. "I'm sorry but How do you know Bucky?" Agent Hooks didn't respond, she was using her telepathic power to monitor Steve's own mind, to see if he was indeed remembering. So far, not much but there were memory paths that weren't there before. Steve frowned for a moment, how did he know Bucky? Why did that person seem so important to him yet he couldn't even remember how he knew the man. And did this Jim know him too. He seemed sort of freaked out by Steve's presence. "Jim, can I tell you something. I know we just met and I know how people get about over sharing. But I honestly can't remember how I know Bucky. Until the other day he was just some guy in my dreams." Steve seemed a bit weirded out to even be talking about this. Logan sneers under his breath starting to realize that something is up. "I'm sorry Steve you look and smell just like my friend and you mention his good friend Bucky I'm inclined to start believing that you are him. but that can't be right because my friend Steve, He's dead" "At least I thought he was." Logan takes firm grasp of Steve's hand. "Steve what did they do to you?" Agent Hooks shook her head Steve however was starting to get a little creeped out by all of this and he said, "Uh, sir. Jim. I'm sorry that I look... and apparently smell like your dead friend but no one's done anything to me. My name is Steve Rogers, I was born and raised in Brooklyn. I work as a freelance artist. I live in the same rent control apartment I've lived in since the 30s." Agent Hooks smiled as she felt a memory pathway open back up, Logan smirk and said "I'm James Howlett I was born in the 1880's in british columbia We fought in the war together. Captain Steve Rodgers But look around bub, It's 2014 you don't look a day over 30 and you don't see a problem with the story you're telling yourself?" Logan pulls him in close. "It's you Steve you smell the same. You know me try to remember We fought in the war, We fight in a lot of wars I see you grow old." Steve took a few steps back and held his hands up, "Alright Jim, James... uh whatever you want to call yourself. I don't think your over 120 years old and I've never been a soldier before. I didn't fight in any wars and I'm only in my late 20s. I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not the man you think I am." "If you need some one to help you, or some one to talk to I'm sure the VA has some counselors or something that can help." Steve didn't know what to make about how this guy was now acting. He seemed lost and a little pained. Maybe he was trying to reach out to someone who reminded him of this Captain he used to know so well. Logan was frustrated but was trying to hold back and not push again He knows it's not good to force someone to remember what's been wiped away. "Ok Bub I'm sorry I must have been mistaken. I've had a rough week my mind isn't where it should be. How about to make up for troubling you I buy you drink." Logan says steadying his mood. Though Logan is trying to think what he can do to help his friend. He is convinced with all certainty that this is the steve rogers he Knows this is Captain America, and that something must have been done to him. Logan is no stranger to the treatment 'living weapons' get and how little regard people in power can have for them, and their memories. "I don't drink, but I'll take a water and I'll listen. I'm told that I'm a good listener. Well, at least a compassionate one." Steve said and reached his hand back out to the man. He wasn't convinced the guy was confused. The guy thinks he was 1880s and thought that Steve was a captain. Wait a Captain.... why did that keep coming up in his mind? In his dreams? Bucky? Bucky? Your alive! Stand down, this isn't you. And then bullets hit him. No. That was just a dream. He'd help James, because that's what he did. He was Captain Ameri... Steve Rogers. "I don't drink, but I'll take a water and I'll listen. I'm told that I'm a good listener. Well, at least a compassionate one." Steve said and reached his hand back out to the man. He wasn't convinced the guy wasn't just confused. The guy thought he was born in the 1880s and thought that Steve was a captain. Wait a Captain.... why did that keep coming up in his mind? In his dreams? Bucky? Bucky? Your alive! Stand down, this isn't you. And then bullets hit him. No. That was just a dream. He'd help James, because that's what he did. He was Captain Ameri... Steve Rogers. Logan heard the words the man spoke and when Steve reached out Logan had a quick though and acted. Logan smack Steve's hand way with his forearm then reached with the same hand to grab his arm while stepping forward with straight punch armed at Steve's ribs with the other arm. "Come on Steve!" Agent Hooks said Steve moved on pure instinct to Logan's attack, he side-steps the attack so quickly, but slower than Captain America would and wrapped his own arm around the punching arm. A joint lock was put into place at the shoulder and then a backwards punch with the free arm to the face. When that punch connected he shouted in pain, "Ouch! What the heck are you made of Logan?" Yes he just suddenly called him Logan, not Jim or James. The name he hasn't said to Steve yet. Logan takes the punch and smiles. "Whatcha call me? Cap'" Logan attacks again with another Grabbing Steve's arm stepping between his legs and preforming a jujitsu throw. "Where did you pull the name Logan from bub?" Steve let go of the joint lock and then shook the hand that hit Logan's jaw, "I called you Logan because it sounded right. I don't know why.." Okay, Steve was ready to believe a lot of things that Logan had been saying. But so much of it didn't make sense. It was like Steve had two.. no.. three, "Okay I'm ready for that drink, Logan." Logan smiles "Ok bub, And we might want to get you some ice for that hand you really put something on that punch I guess you don't remember that my bones are, really, really hard" "I am Logan by the way, or I go by Logan." Logan says walking steve to the near by bar he was going to. "2 Rye whiskies, and a cup of ice" Logan says to the bartender as they sit. "Steve tell me what do you remember? Does you memory go fuzzy if you think too far back?" Steve takes a various level of drink at the bar but never seems to get drunk. He talks about a lot of things. He tells Logan about meeting with Rachel, a red headed teenager who keep mentioning soldiering on. His encounter with Warren where he fought four drug dealers. Talked about Karen and her weird questions to him. His own dreams about being Captain America, He looked over to Logan and said, "You know what, after a few of these drinks... I wonder if I just dream about being Captain America." Sharon Carter suddenly entered the bar, "Hello Logan, been a while." Steve looked at the woman who entered and nearly freaked out, he kept himself calm when he saw her. Logan would know Agent 13 instantly. She sat at the bar and looked at Logan and said, "You're right, you are 100% right. And honestly..." She leaned in to Logan and whispered to him, "We brought him back, but he doesn't remember. You are making him remember." "I have dreams too Steve, of all the things I've seen And to be honest it starts to feel unreal after a while." Logan then trails off when Sharon walks in and addresses him. "Agent." Is the only greeting he gives her. When she reveals this information to him Logan's eyes widen and then filled with emotion he says. "Good I think he should remember. I think it's real cruel of you to let him go on like this lost believing something that ain't real. And since you're here I'm assuming that means SHIELD has him being watched too?" Steve suddenly stood up, "I'm not ready. Let me live in the life I could have had for a bit longer." He looked at Sharon, Agent 13. It hurt to look at her. "Logan. I probably won't remember you next time. But... let me live my life... for a little longer. I can remember right now. I barely remember who I am. Don't force it." Steve shook his head and said, "I just want to go back to what I had... for a little longer ." "Steve you can't go back. Trust me it never lasts." Logan says looking Steve in the eyes with a stern earnestness that really only few besides them can muster or understand. "You're gonna have to come back, This is ain't real this ain't you" Logan's expression softens and he puts his hand on Steve's shoulder. "But if anyone's earned some time to let down that burden, it's you. Fine you can live this lie for a while. Enjoy it but the world is gonna need you to remember who you are. and I know you will need to pick up the shield again. It's who you are and it's who you will always be."